CC's Tale- Story of a Roybel
Blurb-ish Thing CC Pepper. A Wonderlandian forced out of her Wonderlandiful home. She has sworn to avenge her homeland, but she isn't a match for a level 41 sorceress. Not yet, anyway. In the meanwhile, she has other problems- all come with the ginormous two-edged sword that is highschool. Author's Note The Chapters will be rather short. Beware. Cast Canon All of them, basically OC's * Coco-Charlotte Pepper * Queenie Titanium and Kingsley Oberos * Mathilde Match (she's Eld's OC, so credits to Eld. * I am happy to use any of your OC's in my story. ---- Okay, so now onto the actual story: Actual Story Chapter One- Monday Mornings = Growls CC growled as a single sliver of blinding light fell across her face. She turned over so she was face-down on her soft pillow. The sun burned her delicate head, even through her thick curtain of dark hair. It somewhat reminded her of her roomie, who would no doubt have woken because of the deep rumbling noise that had emitted from CC's throat. If the sunlight hadn't fully woken CC up, then the waking bell definitely did. The noise was like a screaming bird from hex, sratching at her eardrums. CC growled some more and her eyes snapped open, blazing with unveiled annoyance. Mathilde looked at CC with wide eyes. CC growled at her too, not being much of a Monday person. Or a morning person, for that matter. Mathilde jumped back from the obvious, ahem, ray of sunshine that was CC Pepper. Mathilde decided that a good morning was more useful when CC was in a better mood. It could be a good afternoon by then, or it could be the next day, for all she knew, but right now, the last thing Mathilde wanted to do was get her head chewed off by a grumpy CC. CC looked up at the ceiling and growled too. Who could she have possibly been growling at? "You, perhaps." she snapped "Yes, you. The fairytake-stalking, over-dramatic narrator." CC narrowed her eyes. But- "Wonderlandians are gifted with various abilities. I, for one, like Madeleine Hatter and Kitty Cheshire, can hear you." But you're not supposed to be able to hear Narrators. CC growled again, the fiercest one yet. Mathilde backed away from her Mad roommate who was obviously having a conversation with no one. Or herself, proabably. Either way, it was definitely a display of her Madness. "Honey, it's called Wonder." CC snapped followed by one of those grumpy noises known simply as growls. Chapter Two: Why Mondays and CC aren't Friends Really, Narrator? That's an amazing name for the Chapter. Real creative, you are, thought CC as she strolled casually into her first class. She was greeted with an array of good mornings from an array of people. Everyone's friend, CC was. It was Monday though, so every smile and greeting was met with a scowl and a practised glare that she had somehow managed to maintain the entire lesson. Muse-ic. It wasn't a bad classic. But it was a Monday classic. And right after, they had Grimnastics. Which sucked. Like hex. Aside from the usual snide, sarcastic comments, CC was quiet throughout the classic. Which was strange, even for a Monday. Her slightly oversized head- That's true. My head is kinda big, thought CC, rudely interrupting the Narrator's obviously amazing narration. CC scoffed. Ahem, her slightly oversized head was buzzing with thoughts about the moment that would seal her fate Forever After. The thing she'd be looking forward to since she was a widdle Nursery Rhyme. It wouldn't affect her grades, though, all that not paying attention. CC was the girl who doodled in classics and still somehow got consistent A's. Without cheating. CC inserted her headphones into her MirrorPod. She played the song Safe and Crowned by Tailor Quick. 'Just close your eyes....the sun is setting now.' came the chorus after the slow verse, 'You'll be all right...no one can take you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and crowned.' Some said that Tailor Quick was a stupid pop-princess with a shizload of exes, but CC didn't give a damn. "Miss Pepper." Professor Piper's usually cheery, kind voice pierced the air. "Yes, sir?" CC asked, in a soft innocent tone that betrayed nothing. The spark crackling in her wide honey and blue-flecked chocolate eyes did however convey that she was somewhat amused by the Professor's sharp tone that was more than obviously put on. "You know very well that electronics are not hexcepted during classics." he frowned at her disapprovingly. "But sir, I am merely listening to museic and immersing myself in it. That is the point of this lesson, correct?" CC countered. Professor Piper stared, momentarily stunned by the cold tone and veiled challenge from the little girl at the back. He considered- that was the point of the lesson...but ruless...but... I'm not little, by the way, CC inwardly sighed. Chapter Three: CC, Calli and Lacrosse CC looked at the net on a stick in her hand. The one with which she had been able to get away with accidentally-on-purposefully hitting opposing team members. No one would expect such behaviour for innocent, wide-eyed, feminine little CC, now would they? Calli Latrans, skilled captain of the Ever After High's lacrosse team, was explaining their winning strategy for the upcoming match aginst Bookend Academy. CC didn't bother listening. The strategy was always well though-out, but it was always the same. The ones skilled with the nets, such as CC, would spread out, ready to catch and pass the ball. Others, quicker on their feet, would attack, swiftly taking the ball from the opponents, should they get their hands on the ball. The best defense is a good offense, so that wasn't much of a problem. Calli was about halfway through, when she sensed the alert expression on CC's face was put on and the girl's head was off in La La Land. "CC!" Calli snapped. "What ever after, Calli." CC said with a half-hearted eye-roll. This annoyed Calli. "Yeah, you keep rolling your eyes at me. Hopefully they get stuck looking into the back of your head so you can check to see if there’s a brain up there." "Ha, honey, just because you think everyone with a higher intelligence level than you is an idiot, doesn't mean they are. You got that...no? I didn't think so. Any sophistically worded info wouldn't penetrate your big-as head, and probably even if it was stated bluntly in kindergaten vocabulary. ." CC countered. "If you're so pissed at me why bother calling me 'honey'?" growled Calli. CC looked three inches, plus an extra from her thick-soled sports shoes, down at Calli "Why'd I call you 'honey'? Well, honey, that is the proper way to talk to immature irritating little toddlers. " That was it. The breaking point. Calli and CC had always had this passive-agressive tension between them, exchanging sarcastic comments that never really got anywhere, some conversations a bit more fiery and irritated than others, but neither girl really actually disliked the other. This however, had gone a bit too far. A firey flame lit in Calli's chartreuse eyes, almost identical to the one in CC's. Both girls glared at eachother, daring the other to make the first move. In the movies, this was the one point where they'd burst out laughing and forget why they were fighting. But this wasn't the movies. A growl emitted from Calli's throat, which fueled CC's magical instictive pink and blue protective aura. CC's expression softened when she heard heavy footsteps from formal shoes behind her. Her eyes widened and she looked frightened. "What is the meaning of this, Miss Latrans?" Headmaster Grimm snapped. Poor, sweet CC Pepper, frightened to death by that pandemonic coyote. "She was-" Calli began. "I will not hear your petty excuses, Miss Latrans! Detention!" Later "Sorry I got you detention." CC said quietly after Calli's sentence was decided. Calli didn't look down from her tree, but having CC put aside her ego and say sorry was rather nice. Either was, the deed was done and that was that. Calli droppped a bucket of water on CC's head to convey how she felt. CC shrieked and pulled the bucket off. A quick spell lifted the water from her and back into the bucket. She rolled her eyes and left the coyote alone. Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Wonderlandian